1. Field
The invention relates to a protective helmet, especially a bicycle helmet, having a head band made of plastic, which is fastened to the helmet calotte and which is height adjustable for adapting to the head anatomy of the wearer.
2. Background
A protective helmet of this type is known from DE 298 21 855U 1.
Head bands of the type in consideration, as a rule, have a changeable circumference so as to be adaptable to the circumference of the head. From DE 298 21 855 U1 it is additionally known in the sense of an even better customization to also design the head band to be height adjustable. To accomplish such a height adjustment, a kind of key is required according to the prior art, which must be inserted into a slot of the adjusting mechanism. This brings with it the shortcoming that the key must be kept in a safe place and needs to be handy to perform an adjustment.